Pack Brutality
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: The Pack needed to bond more, Peter had said. And apparently renting a van and driving a few hours out of Beacon Hills to stay the weekend in a lake house was a great way to do it. In short, Derek driving a minivan and being stuck with the majority of the pack. (Mentions of Sterek)


I don't own Teen Wolf

So I ended up writing a small fic based on a post I made on my Tumblr. post/78570635891/ (I forgot this won't let me post links, if you go to my profile I have a link to my tumblr on there and you can just put that link after my url and find the post. (The Tumblr version of this fic is also on my page and it links to the original post too if you'd rather do that.)

I might turn it into a series I'm not completely sure. I'm still really new to writing in the Teen Wolf fandom and I'm not good at writing personalities opps.

**Edit:** With the insistence of several people, yes, it will be a multi-chapter fic. Though there's still room for me to ruin it completely, don't say I didn't warn you.

Enjoy!

* * *

He was a few seconds away from homicide. He gripped the vans steering wheel tightly until his knuckles were white and prayed to ever cosmic being that may or may not have existed to give him the strength to survive the next few hours in this vehicle.

The Pack needed to bond more, Peter had said. And apparently renting a van and driving a few hours out of Beacon Hills to stay the weekend in a lake house was a great way to do it. But was he there, reaping what he sewn? No, he had decided it was best to stay in Beacon and keep an eye over the place. (Not that they wanted him with them.)

At first he had been weary of leaving his uncle behind, but Deaton had assured him that he, too, would be watching. No doubt Chris Argent would be as well, no matter how strained their alliance was. (He was far too stubborn to let anything become of his town, anyways.)

Derek saw movement in his peripherals and smacked the offending hand away before it reached its destination. Stiles sent him an exaggerated pout from the passenger seat and made for the radio dial again. The seventeen year old finally relented after yet another glare was sent his way and he threw up his hands.

"How much longer until we get there?" Scott asked, fighting a losing battle to get comfortable in the back seat, sandwiched between Boyd and Jackson. Jackson continued to snooze, unmoving. Boyd didn't have much room in the first place. He stared out the window, looking as if he was contemplating bailing out of the vehicle in favor of riding with Allison and Lydia, who was trailing behind them. Derek couldn't say he blamed him.

"Another few hours." He replied.

"But I'm _bored_." Scott whined back, and Derek sighed and counted to five.

"I gave you ample warning that we would be driving for quite some time, it's not my fault you didn't bring anything to entertain yourself with until then." Most of their stuff was in Allison's car as it had fewer passengers and if Scott wanted something from it then he would have to wait until they got to the next rest stop.

Stiles had seemed to settle on reading a book, Erica listened to her iPod from her spot behind him and Isaac messed around on his computer behind Derek.

"You could always take pictures of Jackson drooling all over himself for blackmail purposes?" Stiles offered lightly.

"I heard that." Jackson suddenly growled, lifting his head from the window to glare at the back of Stiles' head.

"I knew you would." Stiles shot back in a sing song voice and he turned a page.

Scott twisted in his seat and accidentally elbowed Jackson in the side. Boyd let out a long suffering sigh as Jackson and Scott started to push and shove each other.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on with them." Allison wondered aloud, and Lydia paused her lip gloss application to look around the visor in front of her. They watched for a few minutes as Scott and Jackson's figures flailed in the back and Lydia shrugged with a sigh.

"Who knows with them?"

* * *

"Cut it out!"

"I will kick your ass once we get out of this car, Mccall." Jackson swatted a hand at him, and Scott batted it away before it hit his intended mark, only to have it smack Erica on the back of the head instead. They both froze and she twisted in her seat and glared the two down.

"Which one of you did it?" She demanded, and they simultaneously raised a finger to point at each other. She retaliated by flicking them both on the nose.

"I swear to _god_ I _will _turn around." Derek threatened. Erica turned back around and grinned as he glared them down in the rear-view mirror, and knowing it pushed his buttons she just cheekily replied.

"But _daaaaad_." Before he could even utter a sentence Stiles answered for him.

"Listen to your father." He said casually as he turned another page of his book.

"Okay _mom._" Isaac intervened, ever so smug, and there was a pause before Stiles blinked and shot Derek a sidelong glance, who looked like he had swallowed a cactus, his cheeks slightly flushed. And trying to fight a blush of his own Stiles ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his brows.

"Wait, why am _I_ the mom?"


End file.
